1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic semiconductor transistor, a method of producing the organic semiconductor transistor, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
A thin film transistor is widely used as a switching element for display devices such as liquid crystal displays. Conventionally, the thin film transistor is produced by using amorphous or polycrystalline silicon.
Meanwhile, organic semiconductors typified by organic EL devices or the like have been studied extensively in recent years. At the same time, organic materials have been reported to be incorporated in electronic circuits in place of silicon material, owing to their advantages of light weight and flexibility.